Man to Man
by GeneaLady
Summary: The 3rd installment of my Andrew & Colleen courtship series. Andrew pays a visit to Matthew to have a man to man talk about Colleen. Slight off-canon for Colleen taking the Sully surname.


**_Author's Note: Yes, I know it was stated in the second movie that Colleen never took Sully's surname, but I hate that, so I took fan fic prerogative and changed that._**

* * *

As he watched Sully turn and head toward his homestead, Andrew let out a breath. That had gone well, that had actually gone much better than he, or at least his fear, was expecting. Now, all he had to do was speak with Matthew. Yes, Matthew was 7 years younger and someone Andrew considered a friend, but he had also witnessed, first hand, all of the hardships that Colleen had suffered, so he wouldn't be suprised if he would be even more protective of her than Sully was in many ways. Bracing himself, he turned his buggy around and began to make the journey to Matthew's new homestead. Pulling up to the old Swenson place, now Matthew's homestead, Andrew took a deep breath. He'd put off confronting his feelings for Colleen for too long and had already spoken with Sully. There was no going back now.

"Andrew, what are you doin' here?" Matthew asked, opening the door.

"Good evening, Matthew," Andrew tipped his hat to the other man. "I was hoping I might be able to speak with you."

"Sure," Matthew shrugged. "Come on in."

"Thank you," Andrew said sincerely.

"Mind if I keep workin'? Table top's only half done," Matthew said as the men entered the homestead, referring to the dining table that he was staining.

"Be my guest," Andrew said, gesturing to the piece of furniture.

"That's a nasty cut," Matthew said as he glanced at Andrew's lip before returning to his work. "Did ya have Dr. Mike look at it?"

Andrew smiled, knowing that Matthew was distracted and wouldn't notice, "No. I had Colleen take care of it. That's actually while I'm here."

"How so?" Matthew asked as he looked up at Andrew puzzled.

"Mr. Collins didn't take her returning his bracelet very well and grabbed her," Andrew began to explain.

"HE WHAT?" Matthew fumed in the same way his father had.

"Colleen was unharmed," Andrew quickly assured Matthew. "I happened to be coming out of the château when it occurred and managed to get him off Colleen before she was hurt. Unfortunately my lip was the casualty."

"Andrew, don't get me wrong. I'm thankful you were there Colleen, but did you really come all this way at this hour to tell me that? I'll see Colleen tomorrow and I'm sure she woulda told me," Matthew said, not buying that was the only reason he'd come.

Matthew looked up at him silently urging him to continue.

"Colleen's experience with Mr. Collins has made me realize how I feel..." Andrew began before pausing to correct himself. "No, that didn't come out right. I mean that it made me realize that it's finally time that I do something about how I feel about Colleen."

"How do you feel about her?" Matthew prodded the doctor.

"I love her, Matthew," Andrew stated confidently. "I have for some time."

"And about doing something about it?" Matthew asked.

"That didn't go as it should have," Andrew sighed, not knowing how poorly that sounded.

Matthew's head shot up.

"While Colleen was cleaning my lip, I told her that I love her and I kissed her," Andrew said quickly, before Matthew could misconstrue his words and hit him.

Matthew relaxed a bit. It wasn't exactly what he'd wanted to happen, but it was certainly better than the alternative... especially considering what had happened with Mr. Collins. "I assume she said she feels the same," he finally said. "And didn't shy from the kiss."

"She does, and no she didn't," Andrew assured him.

Matthew chuckled and it was Andrew's turn to look at him puzzled.

"When I was courtin' Ingrid," Matthew began to explain. "Dr. Mike caught us kissin' in the barn and warned me to be careful because might happen when we don't expect them to. I guess she was right."

Andrew chuckled back in male comaraderie.

"She was right," Andrew finally said. "But I don't want things to get any more out of hand than they already are."

"I appreciate that," Matthew said sincerely.

"I'd like to ask for both your blessing and permission to ask Colleen to court," Andrew finally got to the crux of his visit.

"You have my blessing," Matthew looked up from his work briefly. "But why are ya askin' me for permission?"

"Colleen deserves to be courted properly," Andrew said simply, not wanting to bring premature attention on the fact that Matthew was much like a father figure to Colleen for most of her early years., knowing that he'd shrug it off as something that needed to be done because of his love for her.

"Did ya ask Ethan?" Matthew asked, returning to his work so he had a distraction from his thoughts of the man that was no longer even legally his father.

"No." Andrew said confidently. "I have a feeling that my views of Ethan are the same that you and Colleen share. I have; however, spoken with Sully."

Matthew smiled, pleased that Andrew knew and appreciated their family dynamic and that he hadn't contacted Ethan purely because he was her blood parent. "So then why are ya askin' me?" Matthew asked, honestly curious.

"Because, in spite of only being three years older," Andrew began. "You were much like a father figure to her for several years. You know everything she'd been through and want what's best for her."

"I appreciate that," Matthew said sincerely, lifting his head to lock eyes with Andrew momentarily as he spoke.

Andrew simply nodded, afraid that if he spoke, he would impatiently prompt Matthew for an answer. Sully had put the fear of God into him with his glares, but the way Matthew was prolonging this conversation was a more slow and painful experience.

"What did Sully say?" Matthew asked, wanting to base his decision on how his father felt.

"He said that he wanted to discuss it with you," Andrew said, deciding to not get in the middle of Matthew's discussion with Sully, even if he thought it would put an end to his torture. "But he did say that if you both agree to allow me to court Colleen, I should wait. Colleen needs time to cope with everything she's been through with Mr. Collins. And I couldn't agree more."

"I agree with him. The final decision is Sully's," Matthew began. "But I know you'd make Colleen happy."

"I'd sure try," Andrew said humbly.

Matthew smiled, but said nothing.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your table," Andrew spoke when the air in the room had become sufficiently awkward.

"Good night, Andrew," Matthew said, extending his hand.

"Good night," Andrew replied, shaking it.

As Andrew got into his buggy, he breathed a sigh of relief. He had righted his indiscretions of the day. Now he just needed to wait, but Colleen Sully was worth waiting for.


End file.
